five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.6
Siemaneczko ziomeczki i ziomki! Nie zamierzałam dawać tej części dzisiaj, ale po zobaczeniu filmiku na yt o slendermanie i pogawendce z mamą zmieniłam zdanie. Jak pewnie się już skapneliście moja historyjka ma elementy zarówno horroru jak i komedii. Tak komedio-horror o Five Night's at Freddy to mogła wymyślić tylko szalona polka taka jak ja :) Jeszcze jakie źródło motywacji: mama i slenderman. No cóż. Taka jestem więc zapraszam was na 6 część (na serio 6? piszę dopiero 2 dni!) mojej opowiastki! Link do poprzedniej części: cz.5 _________________________________________________________________ "Freddy chce mnie zgwałcić!" 20:50pm night5 aktywność:2 - Witam kolegów z śmiertelnie trudnej pracy! - Daruj sobie Ken. - No. I tak mam dość na myśl o tych wszystkich Tronikach. - Staram się tylko podnieść morale naszego zespołu. - To lepiej się nie staraj - Jo otworzył drzwi i wtedy wylało się na niego wiadro zimniej wody co rozbawiło jego przyjaciół - Kitty. - Trzeba przyznać ma poczucie humoru. - Cicho. Dziś nie jestem w nastroju. 21:00pm aktywność:2 - Halo? Halo? Jesteś na prawdę niezły w te klocki. Na prawdę mało osób przeżywa do tej nocy. Jesteś gość! E... posłuchaj czasami Animatroniki patrzą się wprost na kamere. Czy mógłbyś się im wtedy uważnie przyjżeć? Taka moja mała proźba. E... czasami niektórzy stróże robią notatki. W biurku może jest zeszyt. Mógłbyś w nim napisać wszystko co zobaczyłeś daje to ulgę. Bo kiedy nie możesz nic nikomu powiedzieć bez uznania cię za wariata napisanie o tym pomaga psychicznie. E... ale pamiętaj żeby patrzeć co się dzieje w budynku i o nakręcaniu pozytywki. A tej nocy według mnie najbardziej aktywni są Freddowie i Balloon Boy. Jeśli o niego chodzi zakłuca on tylko działanie sprzętów elektronicznych. Między innymi kamer i światła, a dodatkowo przyciąga innych. Więc uważaj żeby się do ciebie nie dostał bo wtedy Game Over. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zawiedzisz i wytrwasz do kolejnej nocy. Udowodnij, że jesteś lepszy od Matrixa i Supermena razem wziętych. - Nie sądziłem, że ta pasiasta, pokraka z brzuchem jak piłka może tak pogorszyć sprawe - Bob - Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nikt nie zaśnie. - Długo będziecie mi to jeszcze wypomonać? - Do grobowej deski, a nawet dłużej - Maria - Uważaj bo ta grobowa deska może przyjść o wiele wszećniej niż byś chciała - Jo - Przychodząc tutaj stajemy jedną nogą w grobie - Ken - Nie pomagasz. 22:00pm aktywność:4 - Foxy. - Znowu? To już chyba piaty raz. - Najwyraźniej chce się zemścić za Mangle - uśmiech pojawił się na twarzach przujaciół. - Ej co to? - Bob wskazał palcem na cień Booniego o niałych zębach i oczach. - To pewnie ten Shadow-Animatronik - Jo - Ale dziwny. - Pamiętacie wystarczy mu 10 sekund uwagi i znika. Bob popisz się. - Co? Dlaczego... - Mam ci przypomnieć zajście z Mangle. - No już dobra. 23:00pm aktywność:7 - Mangle patrzy przez szybę. Co robimy? - Bob - Myślicie, że chce odwrócić naszą uwagę, żeby się tu dostać? - Maria - Już sprawdzam kamery - Jo - A ja szykuję agregt. - A ja idę zmienić majty - Bob 23:30pm aktywność:8 Od jakiś 5 minut Ken i Chica bawią się w kto nie mrugnie. Oczywiście przez szybe. - Pizza - powiedziała Chica unosząc ręce na znak swojego kolejnego triunfu. - Jeszcze raz. 00:00am aktywność:8 - Pizza - Ken - To co kolejna runda? - Błagam grasz z nią w tą głupią grę już od jakiś 30 minut. Może byś wreszczie pomugł jakbys nie wiedział to stawka jest nasze życie - Maria - Głupią grę? - Pizza. - Masz rację Chica. Pizza. - Z kim ja się zadaję? - Dobra pogramy w coś później ok? - Pizza. - Rozumie się. Wziął dużą pizze która kupił specjalnie dla niej i podał jej z ręki do ręki. Chica nawet nie weszła przez otwarte od 20 minut drzwi. Nawet się chyba nie skapneła. 1:00am aktywność:11 - Foxy. - Znowu. Błagam. On atakauje nasz co jakieś 10 minut. - Phone Guy miał rację jeśli chodziło o Freddyiego i Balloon Boya. Co chwila zmieniają miejsce i to bez żadnego sensu - Maria - Phone Guy? - No co? Nie przedstawił się, a mósimy go jakiś nazywać. - W sumie racja. Ty a co to? - chodziło o poruszającą się Dark Kitty która pazurami przejeżdzała po ścianie korytarza aż iskty leciały. - To Kitty? Chyba? - Takie żarty nie są zabawne. - Ja wolę żeby to był żart niż gra na serio. - No w sumie znowu masz rację Maria. - O. Freddy biegnie szybko zamknijcie drzwi. Zamknięte drzwi tylko podenerwowały Freddyiego który zaczoł walic w nie pez opamiętania, a jego głowa no cóż wiecie zapewne jak wyglądąła i co robiła. - Freddy się do nas dobiera! Chce nas zgwałcić mówię wam! - Ken - Co?! - No pięknie. Ja od zawsze uwarzałem misia za symbol dziecięcego szczęścia i miłośći, a tu co... to. No wielkie dzięki Freddy niszczycielu dzieciństwa - Bob - Chwila coś ty Ken powiedział? Atak Freddyiego trwał jakieś 10 minut i zeżarł im 20% energii. Na szczęście mieli zapasowy trochę zuźyty i nowy który dopiro dzisiaj Ken przyniósł na wszeli wypadek. 2:00am aktywność:15 Każdy z pohaterów wykonywał swoją pracę kiedy nagle Freddy znów przypóścił atak. Cudem zdążyli zamknąć drzwi. Oprucz tego prawie dostał się do nich T.Boonie i Foxy. - Freddy znów chce nas zgwałcić! - Ken - Drań znów zabiera nam energię. Gdybyśmy mogli jakoś skrócić jego atak. - Wiem dajmy mu gumową lalkę - Ken - Co wy na to? - Maria aż usiadła i chwyciła się za czoło - O co wam cho? Atak tym razem potrwał krócej tylko 5 minut, ale i tak zabrał 10% energii. - No pięknie teraz zbliża się do nas ToyFreddy. - Nie wiem czy przeżyje kolejną próbę gwałtu. - Patrz na to z długiej strony. Jaśli umrzesz to my wreszczie będziemy mieć tą gumową lalkę dla niego - powiedziała Maria rozśmieszająć Boba i Joego. - No jak z tęsknoty za mną popełnisz samobójstwo to będzie. - Zgasił cię - Bob. Nikt nie zauwarzył, że Papierowy Boonie i Freddy ciąge pojawiają się i znikają w ich biuże. 3:00am aktywność:17 - Pizza? - Pizza. - Pizza. - Pizzzaaa. - Pitca ( ;D ). - Pizzaa. - Pizza. Każda postac po kolei powiedziała to słowo zaczynając na Chice, a kończąc na ToyChice. 3:50am aktywność:17 - Balloon Boy wynocha no sio sio! - BB stał za szybą a Bob starał się go jakoś przepędzić od 15 minut. 4:00am aktywność:19 - Tak poszedł sobie. I'm a champion - ale na jego miejcsu pojawiła się Mangle - No nie to są chyba jakieś jaja?! Won Mangle! Słyszysz mnie? Won. 4:20am aktywność:19 - Tak udało mi się przępędzić Mangle - lecz na jej miejscu Bob zobaczył zarys figury Booniego - Nie - upadł na kolana, a z jego oczu poleciało po łzie. Szybko jednak wstał i powrócił do swojej postawy trwardziela - Wynocha Boonie. Wynocha - w tem za szybą Boonie, a raczej ToyBoonie zrobił swój Jumpscer z czarnymi oczmi. Bob znów zapłakany upadł na ziemię. Mówił zapłakany. Wiecie jak w stanie totalnego załamania - Ty mendo łysa. Przerośnięty króliku z niebiestaczką. To przez ciebie nie nawidzę wielkanocy. Dlaczego mnie nie lubisz? 5:55am aktywność:20 - Freddy znowu chce nas zgwałcić! - Możesz jeż przestać tak mówić? To już nie jest śmieszne. - Mam złą wiadomość energia z agregata nam się kończy! Ostatnie minuty zdawały się godzinami. Freddy krzycząc walił w drzwi zabierając cenne ostatnie procenty. Na drzwiach powstawały nowe wgłębienia. Uszy czwórki znajomych niały dość tego chałasu. Freddy machał głową nawszystkie strony. Miał potworne całe czarne oczy bez niczego białego. Dziwne, ale niektóży mieli wrażenie, że dostał żółtaczki. To nie był zwykły Freddy, a Golden Freddy! I kiedy już zdawało się, że wszystko stracone rozległ się niesamowicie piękny dżwięk: Alarm zegarka dający znak, że jest 6:00am. Freddy skończył atakować i tak jak pozostali wrócił na swoje miejsce. - Ej Bob - Ken - Tak słucham. - Pożyczyłbyś mi jedną parę tych swoich zapasowych majtek. - Oczywiście proszę. - Dzieki. ________________________ Link do następnje częśći: cz.7 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach